


Working Hard for the Gil

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: So how do you make a living in Final Fantasy?(or, Ignis is owed 14 years of back pay)





	Working Hard for the Gil




End file.
